


[梦幻模拟战手游]【波赞鲁/马修】情理之中，意料之外

by ujhghg123



Category: Langrisser Mobile, Langrisser Series
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 17:36:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16433861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ujhghg123/pseuds/ujhghg123
Summary: 多年以后，新一轮的圣魔剑之战再次拉开帷幕，在上一次战争中逝去的勇者们聚集在时狭之钟持有者的周围，再一次为了大陆的和平而战。





	[梦幻模拟战手游]【波赞鲁/马修】情理之中，意料之外

**Author's Note:**

> 写在文前的话，一如既往：
> 
>  
> 
> 感谢 LOFTER上朋友们的生日贺文！岁月固然是把杀猪刀（X），但正如隔壁的英灵们（比如FGO）最终会回归英灵座，时狭之钟召唤的英灵们，自然也会带着圣剑对他们的记忆，再一次来到这个世界。
> 
>  
> 
> （其实就是一篇糖刀文的强行后续而已）
> 
>  
> 
> 文前警告：作者90后，并未畅玩过原作，手游也是个非洲人，没有波赞鲁，马修目前是游侠，所以本文基础就建立在：（1）马修游侠职业确定；（2）波赞鲁性格部分私设，部分呼应残月的文设定；（3）长大后的马修现界警告；（4）原创新时代主角队及姓名；（5）被我魔改成这样，这文要是不OOC我都不信（闭嘴）

1、

他听到了呼唤。

睁开双眼，他循着呼唤声的方向，触到了一团光芒，而那团光芒竟还仿佛有生命般，随着他的呼吸频率而闪烁。

“再度现世的魔剑……吗？”

稍一挥手，原本好像缠绕在他身边的雾气就这么被驱散了，露出浓雾中身着贴身劲装的少年的身影，而他脖子上围绕着的那条鲜红色的围巾在暗蓝色衣衫的对比下，显得分外惹眼。

“也不知道我这第一次响应召唤，会发生些什么呢……还有，格尼尔和艾梅达……”嘴里念叨着当年战斗伙伴的名字，年轻人带着微笑，向先前光团消失的方向，迈开了步子。

 

 

2、

“埃斯，你得……！”

被称为埃斯，其实本名为埃斯伯尔的年轻人完全无视了来自青梅竹马伙伴的警告，和永远看热闹不嫌事大的安杰丽卡一起，站在时狭之钟的召唤门前兴奋地探头探脑。

“埃斯！”

“好了我知道了啦！”不太情愿地从召唤门旁离开，看着从召唤门中流出的英灵的记忆化作一股股涓流，向他们的主人流去，埃斯抓了抓永远都是乱糟糟的头发，转身正要给小伙伴摆一个“放心一切都好”的pose，脚下一滑就向着地面扑去。

“现在的年轻人都这么讲礼貌吗？”

一个过分年轻的声音从早已停止了记忆流出的召唤门中传出的同时，声音的主人已经先行一步扶住了现光辉军团不甚成熟的团长，避免了其因破相在未来找不到老婆的悲惨遭遇。

“哇哦！”

虽然已经知道召唤来的英灵都是当时大陆上名动一方的角色，但埃斯从没想过会有英灵如此平易近人。

——看看上次那位元帅吧！一出现就感觉周围气温都下降了的样子！

“您，不，你……”被稳稳扶住的埃斯竟然难得有些手足无措，却在抬眼看到新成员背后的武器时，再一次愣住了。

无论是雷丁先生，艾尔文先生，或者是迪哈尔特先生，他们的衣着都已经向所有人明确表明了他们或为剑士，或为骑士的身份。

毕竟想要驾驭圣魔两剑，一般也只有身为剑士/骑士的英雄，才能负担得起挥舞圣魔剑的力量吧。

但这位英灵却全然相反：一身浅蓝色的劲装，仅在一些要害部分覆以金属予以遮盖，关节部分则是采用了不知名魔兽的皮子，上面甚至还有着疑似精灵风格的压花。而金属护心镜上的花纹更是进一步向每个看到这件装备的人宣告：这还是一件附有魔力的皮甲。

如果说这是因为这名英雄属于弓箭手的范围之内，埃斯他们三个还不会如此惊讶，让他们惊讶的是，这位英灵竟然有两把武器？

背上那把精巧又不失奢华外表的弓明显还是精灵的手笔，但，被他背在背上，有很大可能会被华丽的弓箭吸引视线，从而下意识的忽略的，还有一把剑的剑鞘。

我们到底召唤出来了哪位英雄啊？

这恐怕是三人难得心灵相通的此时，最想要问出的问题。

“马修，弓箭手，或者说……游侠，”放开埃斯的胳膊，对方就站在那里，不卑不亢，向三人报上了自己的名字。

“是上一次圣魔剑之战中，圣剑和魔剑的持有者。”

“新一任光辉军团团长，你好。”

 

 

3、

“马修是个好人。”

埃斯认真的重复了一遍，获得了来自小伙伴的无情白眼。

“他真的是啊！”埃斯有点着急地解释道：“你们看，他们那个时代就开始应用时狭之钟了，所以不少英灵都认识他，他也乐于帮我们更好的了解英灵们，向英灵们学习战斗技巧和指挥能力……”

“这点我赞同，但你不觉得杰西卡老师看他的眼神总是带着点……说不清的意味？”三人组中唯一的女性说出了自己的怀疑，只获得了两人愈加迷茫的眼神。

“你们不觉得马修前辈尤其在一个人待着的时候，背影很……孤独么？”再次组织了一下语言，少女把目光投在了身为领导者的埃斯头上，还带着一股子恨铁不成钢的意味。

然后理所当然地被气出了营帐，可两个单纯的家伙却还没有明白究竟是哪里不对。

 

 

4、

这时的马修，正站在悬崖的一棵孤松下，把玩着一个小小的沙漏。

“马修……我还是可以这么叫你的吧？”

“杰西卡老师！”连忙收起沙漏，马修本能的立正站好，就好像被家长抓到偷偷吃糖的小孩子。

“马修啊……”被称为杰西卡的女性丝毫没有意外，越过马修的身边时，安抚地拍了拍他的肩膀，示意他放松下来，“你和……那个人，最终怎么样了？”

“很好，”攥紧了手中的沙漏，马修回答的毫不犹豫，“他陪我走到了最后。”

“那么，”光之女神的转生，曾看着马修一路成长的杰西卡大法师突然露出了一个更像是艾梅达才会露出的，充满了促狭意味的笑容，“我要告诉你个好消息。”

“这个时代的光辉军团，正准备在法鲁赞布亚的旧址上，进行一次召唤。”

“还是年轻呢……”看着对方愣了一下后飞快地冲向营地，杰西卡大法师再次露出了微笑。

 

 

5、

所以……这是什么情况？

马修松开手中的箭支，不及查看是否命中就一个翻滚，用贴身匕首挡住了自上而下的一柄骑枪。

“就算英灵化了，我现在也更多的是一个弓箭手啊……”反手将匕首捅入那个死灵骑士的眼眶，满意地看着对方眼眶中两团火焰的熄灭，马修踩在骷髅海兽的背上，借此眺望着整个战场。

当杰西卡老师告诉他现光辉军团正在向法鲁赞布亚开拔时，马修的心情还是复杂的。

但！这些见鬼的！骷髅架子！

“到底是从哪里冒出来的啊！”戴着同款红围巾的迪哈尔特挥舞着锤子，将一个骷髅法师锤成了碎片，还不忘跟马修打了个招呼。

“埃斯他们应该在召唤阵那里，大概位置在……啊对了你肯定知道！快过去看看吧！”突然想起了什么的迪哈尔特大笑一声，再次投入了“砸碎骷髅架子”的比赛中。

 

 

6、

“所以，这就是你们一定要来法鲁赞布亚的原因？”

“呃，算是吧……”出了这个主意的少女心虚地摸了摸鼻子，“以毒攻毒什么的……”

突然好想伊梅尔达女士是怎么回事？还有利昂先生？

叹了口气，外表年轻，却早已放弃计算自己实际年龄的嫩皮英灵掏出了一个小小的沙漏，犹豫了一下，还是递给了那个脖颈上挂着时狭之钟的女孩。

“召唤物媒介就用这个吧，算是我的一点私心。”

“当然我保证，结果一定能令你们满意。”

 

 

7、

当年我有这么冒失吗？

看着埃斯在少女周围上蹿下跳大呼小叫，马修觉得自己当年真是个稳重的人。

“切，等待一个结果，比想象中难熬啊……”一步步看着少女取出魔晶石摆好，摘下时狭之钟，摆放好沙漏，马修突然发现自己紧张起来。

……就知道是这样。

看着从时空裂缝中涌出的大量魔兽，马修有了一种微妙的既视感。

这可能就是他一时头脑发热地跑到召唤门前，大吼一声“你在吗”的罪魁祸首。

糗大了……

在发现时空裂缝中出现的魔兽身体整齐的一顿时，马修就做好了被嘲笑的心理准备。

 

 

8、

“不管你想到了什么，先都不要说出来！”看着对方缓步从召唤门中走出，情急之下马修根本不知道自己说了些什么，“回去再说啊！！！！”

“哦？”走出召唤门的某人因为头盔的遮掩，完全看不到表情，“这就是堂堂军团长的诚意？”

“我早就不是军团长了，放过我那个封号吧……”就知道会这样。马修又有了想要捂脸的冲动，但上翘的嘴角完全出卖了他。

“所以不是军团长就可以为所欲为了？我可还记得……”一个突然的停顿，而马修也终于鼓起勇气抬头看向对方。

还是那件万年不变的紫色长袍，还是那套有着奇怪装饰的盔甲，还是那副“大陆上我最强”的气势，但勾起的嘴角和手上握着的沙漏却又明确告诉了马修，这就是他。

“波赞鲁！”

 

 

9、

“我可能是没有睡醒……”

“我也是……”

“我昨天还真没睡……你打我干什么埃斯？”

“都是你的错吧奥尔！”棕发比起上一次更加乱糟糟的埃斯索性把锅都甩给了一夜没睡的大·召唤师（自封）·奥尔瑟娜，“不然怎么会召唤出这个家伙！”

“黑暗王子波赞鲁……”名为奥尔瑟娜的少女也是一脸惊恐，“我们不会被灭口吧？”

“不会的。”

“区区蝼蚁……”

“……哇啊啊啊啊啊！”三人被突然插入的声音吓得后退一步，埃斯倒是在惊恐之后很快反应了过来，张开双手挡在了其余两人的前面。

“你吓到人家啦波波。”一般人完全无法从那露出的下半张脸上看出什么表情，这时候却有人不仅扯了扯黑暗王子的衣摆，还用一种聊家常的语气问他：“我当年有这么……”

“你当年可比这些蝼蚁胆子大多了。”终于放弃用气场碾压这三个还有点发抖的小家伙，黑暗王子竟然难得的没有漂浮起来，而是一步一步，跟着马修前辈……

马修前辈？

“我觉得，我可能明白为什么杰西卡老师和一些英灵看马修前辈的表情有些奇怪了……”三人中最为稳重的艾伦难得开口，表情却也有些微妙。

“他们两人之间，绝对不是单纯的召唤者与被召唤者关系。”

 

 

10、

“所以……英灵？”

刚一踏入营帐，对方就非常自觉地坐到了唯一的软椅上，还调整了一下姿势，最后仿佛嫌弃般的拍了拍坐垫，又站了起来。

“嗯。”

“怎么？成年后那个牙尖齿利的家伙去哪里了？真是让人怀念啊……”

“波赞鲁，”终于安置好自己的装备，脱下作战皮甲的马修穿上了一套布衣，一边系着扣子一边说道，“人类总是会死去的，波赞鲁。对不起。”

“哼，别自作多情了，”索性飘在了空中，波赞鲁的语气可不怎么好，“只是失去了一个供应魔力的来源罢了。”

“……那个，你要知道，”马修已经走到了他的身旁——当然，只是估算，毕竟某个死不承认自己很开心的家伙还在天上飘着——“英灵是有命运之扉的，就是通过那个时狭之钟……”

“……。”突然沉默的黑暗王子。

“看来你想起来了，那么……”

“营帐里没有其他人，你总可以摘掉头盔了吧？”

“接吻的时候我可不想撞在你的盔甲上。”

 

 

11、

“所以……这个波赞鲁，拥有那时候你们相处的记忆？”

听出了对方语气中的不确定，马修将手中的弓箭翻了一面，继续进行着弓箭的维护工作。

“我知道你想说什么，”他一边测试着弦的弹性，一边回答道。

“我相信他，而他也愿意相信我。”

“这就足够了吧？”

 

 

12、

马修前辈是我们的偶像！

自从得知了波赞鲁（分身）与马修前辈的关系后，三小强都觉得自己的人生观需要重新建立。

那不是传说中想要种族灭绝的家伙吗？怎么——

“种族灭绝？无趣。”卸下了头盔的黑暗王子吃着一个苹果，满脸不屑地评价道：

“这种事情交给那四个蠢货就够了。”

“……”有时候，马修是真的想要给他一发狙击箭的……

“总之，只要这小子（我什么时候又变成了小子？）还在，我就对这片大陆上的战争毫无兴趣。”下了总结性的评价后，完全无视周围呆滞的眼神，黑暗王子反常地退了一步，抱起了可怜的马修，在众人瞩目之下淡然离开。

“……我觉得我明白了为什么马修前辈被抱着走了……”

“不用了，我觉得我一点也不想知道。”其余两人连忙扭过头去，看天看地就是不看奥尔瑟娜。

 

 

13、

此后，光辉军团的诸位同僚在越发密集的狗粮现场，最终成功学会了视若无睹。

 

 

END

 

 

Extra

“为什么是沙漏？”

在发现黑暗王子比想象中好相处（区区凡人而已，你没有任何值得我关注的地方！）后，终于想到在召唤前马修交给奥尔的那个画风华丽的小沙漏，恐怕正是变相召唤出波赞鲁的原因，埃斯那总是在不恰当时发作的好奇心根本忍不住，索性便趁着马修独身一人时，大着胆子问了出来。

“……”本来还在调整弓弦的马修停下了手上的动作，从衣领处扯出了一根金色的链条，上面挂着的正是埃斯提到的那个小沙漏。

将沙漏举至眼前，又孩子气地将沙漏颠倒，看着其中红色的沙子以一种固定的速度落下，马修张了张口，声音是他自己没有察觉的温柔：“这是礼物。”

“……礼物？”

看着对方不解的神情，马修突然露出了一个坏笑：“你确定要听？”

察觉到哪里不太对的埃斯屈从于生物趋利避害的本能，大力摇了摇头。

目送对方仿佛被一队骷髅骑士追着跑的背影，马修终于还是笑出了声，然后将小沙漏放回了原位。

 

“啊啊啊啊啊！为什么一个军团长要处理这么多事！”

“蠢货，你以为一个军团长只需要会打仗？”

本不应该出现在光辉军团营地，现在却正站在光辉军团团长营帐里的身影，可不正是让光辉阵营深深忌惮的黑暗王子，波赞鲁？

“所以，黑暗王子大驾光临，是有什么要事商谈吗？”

突然正襟危坐，眉眼已经完全长开了的年轻人一本正经地向波赞鲁伸出一只手，眼中的笑意却怎么也盖不住。

“……”然后以自己极佳的动态视力捕捉到了一个向他飞来的金色物体。

“……一个沙漏？”侧身一把抓住这个以金色不知名金属打造，其中缓缓流动着红色沙砾的沙漏，马修有些奇怪。

“这不是你的作风。”

“把它当做礼物吧。”不知什么时候已经站在马修身边的黑暗王子从对方手里拿过沙漏，不见有什么动作，沙漏的体积便迅速缩小到不足掌心大小，又变出一条金色的链条，将沙漏穿起，挂在了马修的脖子上。

“如果有什么事，可以用这个呼唤我，在沙砾落尽之前，我就会赶到。”

难得在一句话中没有夹杂着讽刺和恶意，波赞鲁的手指在马修胸前沙漏突起的位置点了点，然后转身离开了。

 

“所以你……”刚一落地就发现这里是卧室，而对方还穿着睡袍，饶是黑暗王子也有那么一点糊涂。

“难道这不是沙漏的正确用法？”抱着枕头坐在床上的青年张大了眼睛，一脸无辜的表情，耳尖的红晕却把他出卖了个干干净净。

 

“在想什么？笑得更蠢了。”

“沙漏啊！”自从成为英灵后，脸皮厚度见长的某人已经完全能抵抗住这种级别的嘲讽，一边说一边还不忘把沙漏再一次掏了出来。

“你当年给我这个到底是出于什么心态，我很好奇啊。”

没有得到回应的马修也不气馁，又检查了一遍调整好的弓弦，青年站起身来，自然的握住了对方的手，向门外走去。

“走走走，迪哈尔特他们推荐了一家好吃的洋食店，一起去看看吧。”

“……”没有出声，马修只感觉对方的手握得更紧了些，脸上的笑容怎么也收不住。

“走啦走啦！”

 

 

真.END

（为什么一个extra我都写了这么多？（陷入深思）

 

 

注释：

1、马修（Mathew），希伯来语中，意为“上帝的礼物”

2.埃斯伯尔（Espoir），法语，意为“希望”

3、奥尔瑟娜（Althea），雅典/希腊语，意为“治愈的，恢复的，医学的”

4、艾伦（Alan），英语中，意为“爱好和平的”


End file.
